Together
by love-and-joy
Summary: A reflection of Padmé's different kinds of emotions regardingher and Anakin's future. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.


A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STAR WARS FIC. I JUST BECAME SO OBSESSED WITH ANAKIN X PADMÉ THAT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING. HOPE YOU ENJOY...

Padmé shudders at the soft sensation of her silky nightgown. She realizes his fingers drawing circles on the curve of her waist. She clears her throat making sure her voice won't break.

''Annie, you awake?''

She rolls over on her back to look at her husband only to find he's asleep. His fingers don't stop though.

 _He's doing this involuntarily._

An unknown, but comforting warmth spreads beneath Padmé's collarbones. Its just been an hour they climbed into bed to sleep and Anakin's deep in oblivion. She's glad that he's no longer haunted by nightmares, that he can finally sleep a proper night's sleep. Then she thinks how tired he must be. Of all the ways their lifestyle's affecting him. Of the certainly uncertain future. Of who knows when they'll be pulled apart. Now, its her, not him, who's having difficulty to sleep. Because, she doesn't want to waste a single minute when she's with Anakin. Her dear Annie. Even if he's asleep and she's staring at him, every second spent with him is blissfully sweet and calming.

With the soft moonbeams stifling through the window kissing his skin he looks as though a being from another galaxy. So cute. So innocent. Do people really look younger in their sleep? When they had first met, he had asked her whether she was an angel and now she thinks she might back the question at him.

She feels the cold metal of his prosthetic arm around her as he stirs.

 _Involuntary._ She smiles.

Her slender fingers touch his neck, slowly creeping up his jawline and touching his face.

''Oh Annie, how I'll spend those long days to come without you?'' She whispers, not wanting to wake him up.

She traces her way down from his temple to his angular jaw then back again, slipping her fingers back into his sandy blonde hair, darkened with water, still damp from the shower he took before bed. She shuts her eyes and touches every inch of his face, desperate to print his features in her memory, to cling to those memories during their days apart. Every inch, from the dip of his collarbones to the line of his brows, then his lips, cool yet soft.

''I love you, Annie.'' She cranks her neck forward, brushing her lips against his. Like a pair of feathers.

When she pulls back, his eyelids flutter, not quite opening.

''Hey angel.'' His voice thick with sleep, he pulls her closer. ''What happened?''

''Nothing.'' Padmé's voice trembles ever so slightly.

''Why do you sound so feeble?'' He says.

''Nothing.'' She says in a stronger voice.

''Why are you awake, then?'' Now completely roused his eyes search hers.

''It's been only an hour or so since you've fallen asleep.'' She says. ''I don't feel sleepy yet.''

He narrows his eyes at her. She heaves a sigh.

''You looked so cute. I had an urge to kiss you.'' She tries to add a seductive tone to her voice but fails. Her eyes quite avoiding his gaze.

''I know that's not it.'' He speaks softly. ''Something's bothering you?''

''Annie, I just-''

''Padmé.'' She melts under his deep voice, hearing her name in his lips, so filled with love, if she were standing now, she would have fallen down. ''What's wrong?''

She gives up. If it were the senate she would have stood her chance. But this was her bedroom, and he was her beloved. Her husband.

''I get a bad feeling.'' She says. ''Sometimes, I think about our future and I'm overcome with fear.'' She takes in a shuddering breath in. ''Their has to be something. Someway?'' Her rich brown eyes pierce into him. ''We can't keep our marriage a secret forever. Someday, our cover will be blown and...''

''And?'' He asks.

''And I don't know what.'' She let her eyes flutter shut. ''And I never wish to.''

''We'll see.'' He says. She opens her eyes to find a thoughtful expression on his face.

''Annie, we'll see what?''

''That will happen.'' He says. ''I think about it too. And there has to be someway.'' There's reassurance in his voice but its far from convincing her.

Noticing her hesitation, he cups her chin with his hand. With his right metalic hand and lifts her face up. ''No matter what, Padmé. I know one thing. Whatever will happen we'll face it together.''

''And if...'' She isn't sure whether she'll be able to say what she going to.

''And if?''

''And if the unthinkable might happen?'' She doesn't know whether he'll get her 'euphemism' 'cause that is the most awful thing to her. ''I mean-''

''In the war.'' He did understand her. ''You mean if something happens to me in the war?''

He looks at her, his eyes softening at the worried expression of his beautiful wife's face.

Not quite willing, she nods her head in a yes.

A smile tugs at one corner of his lips. ''You think I'll die?'' He says. ''Then you should know it won't be in the war. It'll be the day you'll stop loving me.''

''Then you'll never die.'' She mumbles. '''Cause I'll never stop loving you. But I don't mean that, I mean-'' She looks at his artificial arm.

''You worried about this?'' He chuckles. ''Why? It in no way is less than a real arm.''

''No, Annie. I'm truly worried about you going to the war. Something awful happening to you. Our secret being discovered. You being expelled from the Jedi Order. And I'm worried the most about living without you.'' Her eyes shine with tears. ''I can't live without you because, without you my soul will die.''

''I'm telling you, angel.'' He smirks. ''The person capable of defeating me hasn't born yet.''

She just stares at his metal arm. ''And that reminds me of your loss.'' She says. ''Our loss.''

''Annie, I hate to think...'' Her words were cut short from his lips on hers. His arms tightly wrap around her. She hates the difference in temperature of flesh and metal. She hates the war. She hates everything that has pained Anakin. She wants to choke Dooku to death but now with his lips tracing hers she can think of nothing but her husband. Her hero.

Her hands flatten on his barechest, feeling every single wisp of air entering his lungs. And she kisses him back and feels him smile against her lips.

She breaks the kiss and snuggles into his chest as he cocoons her in his embrace.

''Tell me you love me, Annie.''

''I love you, Padmé.'' He says. ''I had always and I always will.''

''Sometimes I think it could've been different. Are so unlucky that our love has to be a secret?'' She says against his chest. ''You can be taken away from me within a moments notice?''

''I want to hug you whenever I want. To kiss you wherever I like. To have your arms around me whenever I need them.'' She says, on the verge of tears. ''Without anyone paying attention to us. Are we so unlucky?''

''No!'' Anakin pushes back Padmé to look at her face. ''We are lucky, we are at least together.''

''Hold me.'' She softly mumbles. And with one last kiss, he wraps her in a big hug, she could feel his strong muscles ripple as she tries to get some sleep. They have their respective duties. Her in the suffocating senate and him in his wildest adventures.

''I want to pause and freeze this moment and live in it forever.'' She says softly.

''Wish it had been possible!'' He kiss the top of her head, twirling a dark lock around his finger. ''I love you, angel.'' She feels the lump in his throat. ''I love you.''

Only Padmé knows very well, someday, they have to stop running and face the truth or maybe, maybe, God forbid, but he might not return from the war. She doesn't know how many Jedi will lose their lives. Torn between duty and love, she's in dilemma. But right now, with the handsome man besides her its peaceful. And she knows better than to waste this blissful moment.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. HAVE A GOOD DAY.**

 **WITH LOVE, LOVE-AND-JOY. 😋**


End file.
